Silver's adventures in Sonic X
by kraken5
Summary: What if Silver jumped in to help Sonic and the gang? Will continue as long as people like it. So please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Earthlings! Prepare to experience complete and total awesomeness! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.**

(This is a remake of some of the episodes in the third season of Sonic X. This take place on the Meterex fortress after Sonic and Shadow have gone Super and are getting ready to do battle.)

The two hedgehogs just stood there, eyeing each other up, seeing how tough they were.

"Well Sonic, looks like we have more in common then I thought. Now are you going to give me those Chaos Emeralds? Or am I going to have to take them from you?"

"Give me a break," said Sonic. "We know you don't have any use for them. You're just collecting them for Dr. Eggman. He's really got ya fooled huh?"

Shadow paused for a second, then charged at Sonic and the two started fighting. All of a sudden, a loud voice rang out. "ENOUGH!" A flash that signified someone using Chaos Control appeared, and out of the portal stepped a hedgehog, glowing with a Super aura.

"Stop this right now!" the newcomer said. "You need to be fighting the Meterex. Not each other."

"Stay out of my way stranger!" growled Shadow. "I need the Chaos Emeralds so that the Doctor can help me get my memory back."

Sonic moaned. "Aw, come off it Shadow. Eggman's gonna keep saying things like that as long as it takes to make sure you do what he wants. He's only interested in building his Eggman Empire, not helping you remember what happened on Space Colony Ark."

"If you want to get your memory back," said the stranger. "I can restore them myself."

Shadow thought it over. "All right then, I'll give you a chance." Nearby the Meterex armada started firing their lasers at the three hedgehogs. "After we trash these junk heaps of course," amended Shadow.

Sonic grinned. "Now you're talking my language!" The three super-powered hedgehogs turned and got ready to destroy the fleet of Meterex ships.

With the heros in their super forms, taking out the robot drones that made up the enemy horde was far to easy. Sonic flew in all sorts of crazy patterns leaving a trail of light beams and sliced-up Meterex troops in his wake. Shadow use his Chaos Spear and spindash attack to tear apart his foes. The stranger fought in a manner that the gang had never seen before. He launched psychic attacks and grabbed debris with his mind and threw them at the enemy. The trio ripped the entire army to shreds, eventually leaving the commander Red Pine floating amidst the ruins of his once-unstoppable force.

"This cannot be," he whispered, still in shock. "I am Red Pine! I cannot be defeated!"

The three hedgehogs just looked at each other,and said in unison, "Yeah, whatever," and let out one huge, "CHAOS NOVA!" and annihilated the armored commander.

They powered down. "That was incredible!" said Sonic.

"Yes," said Shadow. "And now you can restore my memories."

The now-white hedgehog nodded. "Right then."

He placed his hands on Shadow's temples and focused his telepathy. He search Shadow's mind for... there it was, a wall that held what he was looking for behind it. With a touch of mental energy, the stranger unlocked Shadow's past. Shadow gasped as his memory flooded back.

"Maria," he said.

Chris walked up. "It's okay Shadow."

"I remember you all," said the ultimate life form. "Space Colony Ark, the Biolizard, my promise to Maria, everything."

"So what do say now Shadow?" asked Sonic. Shadow grinned. "I say it's time to make those Meterex wish they had never been manufactured." Everyone cheered.

Shadow turned to the stranger."I owe you a lot... friend, and I don't even know your name."

"Yeah, who are you and why are you here?"

The white hedgehog smiled. "My name is Silver. And if you'll have me, I'd like to help you guys take down the Meterex."

**Hope you like it! Read and review and if this chapter gets a good response from the public, I will wright more chapters in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHT! Here we go! This is the continuation of my third story. Please review. (Or else =)**

**

* * *

**

"So say again why you're here Silver?" asked Tails.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," said Silver. "The first thing you should know is that I'm not from around here."

"What do you mean?" said Sonic.

"A few years ago, from my perspective, during a battle I was hit with a time pulse that altered me somehow. I'm immune to paradoxes, I can travel through time, and I can sense things that have to happen in the timeline, fixed events so to speak. I can also see where I can jump in to help things progress the way they should."

"So you come from a different time-line?" inferred Shadow.

"That's correct, I'm actually from the future, from your perspective."

"Cool!" squealed Amy. "Tell me. Do Sonic and I ever get _married_?" (hearts and sparkles appear)

Sonic groaned. "Awe, Amy! give it a rest, will ya?"

Silver blushed. "I can't really tell you that. Besides I am 200 years ahead of your time so I wouldn't likely know." Privately, Silver was thinking back to all the tales about his great-great-great grand parents.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Silver," said Cream.

"Thanks kid."

"Well," said Sonic. "We had better go hunt down those Meterex down. They could be getting ready for something big." Beside them on the table, the seven Chaos Emeralds glowed and sparked with power, waiting to be used.

Meanwhile, a dark figure sat on the command chair of the Meterex flag ship. "So. Another warrior has joined Sonic and his friends, and convinced the Ultimate Life Form to fight us as well. This may complicate things. But now that they have all of the Chaos Emeralds, we will be able to seize them, and use them to rule the entire galaxy!"

Silver listened to Cosmo's thoughts. He could sense the information that was being sent to Dark Oak. _"I know she's a spy, but it's completely not her fault. And I can't silence her. Tails would kill me if I did, and I don't want to punish her for what the Meterex did to her. I guess I'll have to feed her false information to throw them off track. I just hope Mephiles doesn't follow me here and form an alliance with Dark Oak."_

To be continued...

**You like very much no? I plan to throw in Solaris at the end so hold on tight! This story will continue once it receives 3 new reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for the wait, I have extreme writers block. As promised, here is the next chapter.**

A few days after Silver joined the crew of the Blue Typhoon, they came across a battle between a fleet of Meterex and a handful of other ships. Amy called out to Tails, "Hey! Is there any way we can listen to what those guys are saying?"

"Sure thing Amy!" said Tails, who proceeded to tune into the ships' frequencies.

"There's to many of them!" "We must pull back!" "Focus on that command ship!" It was clear that the resistance fighters would not hold out much longer.

"Those poor people need our help," said Cream. "Isn't there any thing we can do?"

Silver thought it over and said, "Maybe Shadow and I can go out and take down those Meterex."

"All right," said Shadow. "Let's do this!"

Molly, one of the resistance fighters chased a meterex ship and shot it down, only to be met by another waiting in ambush. "Uh!" she gasped, and then the ship exploded. As the smoke cleared away, a darkish hedgehog came into view. Molly gasped. "Is that... Black Wing?" Shadow glanced at her then shot off in search or more Meterex. Nearby, Silver was throughly enjoying himself as he caught missiles telekinetically to toss them back at their owners, and caused ship to collied into one another and explode.

"We need to take out that command ship," said Tails. "Sonic, get ready to load the Cannon."

Sonic went out on the ship's hull and waited. Soon Tails drew out the Sonic Power Cannon and had Sonic enter it.

"SONIC POWER CANNON FIRE!"

The blast drove Sonic straight through the command ship. The resulting explosion blew away most of the Meterex, the rest beat a hasty retreat.

"Thank you strangers," said Molly. "We are indebted to you for saving our lives. We would be honored if you would come and join us for a victory celebration."

"Sounds good to me," said Sonic. "Let's go!"

The resistance fighters led the way to a planet that had obviously been stripped of it's planet egg and then bombed by the Meterex. When they got there, they landed at a base. The rebels cheered as the crew of the Blue Typhoon steeped down.

"We cannot thank you enough for destroying those Meterex," said Molly. "If there is anything we can do for you, just ask."

Deeper into the base, one of the resistance fighters went into a dark room and bowed before a throne, occupied by a strange figure.

"As you predicted Master, the Time-Keeper and the other warriors have come. What are your commands?"

The creature chuckled. "So Silver has arrived, good." He stepped out into the half-light, revealing the crystalized body of a hedgehog. "Now I will draw them out into the open and destroy them one by one. Nothing will stop me from freeing my brother, and with him, feast on all of Time and Space itself! Mephiles cackled long and loud.

**A.O. And here we go! I really hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure when the next will be finished so please try not to go insane with impatience. Don't forget to review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends, Romans, and Internet Addicts! Lend me your eyes! Sorry, I love messing things up like that. In response to the wait, CURSE YOU, WRITERS BLOCK! (regains composure) Anyway, on with the story!**

The next day after the crew of the Blue Typhoon helped out the resistance leaders Tails brought up the fact that a part they needed for the ship was in some nearby ruins. After some discussion everyone agreed that Molly would take Shadow and Tails to collect the part. Silver, however was feeling a bit uneasy, so he started to look around the resistance base. As he went further in, he noticed a drop in the temperature.

"Why does this cold seem so familiar?" he thought to himself. Then he saw the hallway was growing considerably darker then it had been. "This isn't right," Silver said, "It's almost like the shadows are, alive somehow." He paused, than gasped. "Then that means!..."

A voice cackled out of the darkness, low and very familiar to the White Wonder. (My nickname for Silver. Like it?) "You are correct Silver. I have returned." A grayish- black, crystalline hedgehog rose from the pool of shadows that had poured along the floor. "I've been hunting you down for a long time. Now I have set a trap for you. By integrating myself into this building, I can control everything that happens within, placing you in a realm you can never escape from. And when your mind has been broken, you will release Ibliss, and I will join with him to devour all things until there is nothing left of time itself!"

Silver stood his ground. "Don't bother trying to scare me Mephiles. I know that most of your tricks are just illusions, they won't affect me."

"Perhaps," droned the consciousness of Solaris. "But I doubt your friends know this. In time, their suffering will bend you toward my demands"

"No way!" yelled Silver, and launched a psychic attack against Mephiles, who responded with a telepathic strike of his own.

For what seemed like ages, the two powers struggled against each other, unable to gain a foothold. Mephiles had a stronger force of will, but Silver had spent years of experience fighting on the mental plane.

Finally Sonic came in from wandering around. "Woah, what's going on here?"

"Questions later Sonic!" cried Silver. "Take that guy down!"

"Got it!" said Sonic. He used a Ring and spindashed straight into Mephiles, who melted away saying,

"This isn't over hedgehogs. Ibliss and I SHALL become one!"

"Who was that guy?" asked Sonic. "A friend of yours?"

"Not exactly," panted Silver. "Rather an old enemy. I've been trying to stop him for so long it seems like forever. He was actually the one who gave me my sensitivity to time anomalies and my power to time travel. If he gets what he wants, the Meterex will look like ants, compared to what Mephiles will unleash!"

Sonic whistled. "That's not good."

Silver nodded. "We can't let the Meterex do as they wish, but we also can't ignore Mephiles either. This is going to be a long ride."

_to be continued..._

**There you go, the next chapter! Once again I am sorry for the wait, and will update as soon as school and writers block allow. Until then, have fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY OKAY OKAY! I know that its been a long time since I last updated. Please don't hire Chuck Norris to round-house kick my face. Here is the next chapter.**

A few hours after Sonic and Silver's run-in with Mephilis, Shadow and Tails came back with the engine unit they had gone out for. The gang all gathered inside the Blue Typhoon to discuss what to do about Mephilis and the Meterex.

"I'm not kidding," said Silver. "If Mephilis joins with Iblis, it'll make Dark Oak seem like a tree leaf for all the damage he can do."

"So who should we focus on?" asked Sonic.

" For now we ought to take care of the Meterex," said Silver. "I have Iblis sealed inside my soul. Mephilis can only release him by using the Chaos Emeralds to unlock the seals I have placed around my mind."

It was decided. The Blue Typhoon was to travel towards the Meterex fleet and engage them in an out-and-out battle to the end. They went to galactic quadrant 000.

Elsewhere, two dark figures approached each other.

"So you are Mephilis," said Dark Oak. "Your reputation precedes you"

"I have no time for pleasantries cyborg," growled the shadowy shape-shifter. "I have come to form an alliance with you and your commanders. I need to unlock my brother from the bondage Silver the Hedgehog has imposed on him."

"And why should I?" said the Meterex leader. "What do you have to offer us?"

Mephilis smiled. "Once I release Iblis, I will be able to fuse with him and form Solaris, a super-dimensional being of which I am the consciousness. I will crush the Hedgehogs and aid you in you plans to overwhelm all non-plant life in this universe. Then I will go my own way."

Dark Oak grinned. "Agreed. I look forward to destroying the resistance and harmonizing the universe."

Fool thought Mephilis. Once I am reunited with my brother, I will consume _all_ of time and space, including my "allies"

_to be continued..._

**All right! The games have begun. I hope you all like this new chapter. I will continue writing next month if three new reviews are added. Until then, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we do anything else, let it be said. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! Whew! Glad I got that out of my system. Here is the next chapter. Behind schedule I know, but better late than never!**

**

* * *

**

Our heros guided the Blue Typhoon towards the prime Meterex base, with intentions of destroying Dark Oak and his armies. Unbeknownst to Sonic and friends, Mephiles had formed an alliance with the Meterex, planning to double-cross them once he released Iblis and fused with him.

"This is gonna be sweet!" said Sonic. "Those tin can will never know what hit 'em."

"I'm not so sure about that," warned Shadow. "Look at that!"

Standing in front of the ship was an army of Meterex, but they looked different somehow.

"What are those things," asked Cream. "They're scary!"

Chris answered. "It looks like those Meterex have been enhanced with some kind of bio-matter."

"I don't think we've every seen anything like that before," said Tails.

Silver was downcast. "I have," he said. "Mephiles can create clones of himself. It looks like he augmented them with Meterex cybernetics, making them stronger."

"It doesn't matter!" growled Knuckles. "We've still got to destroy them, no matter what it takes."

"All right!" said Tails. "Let's do this! If all three of you get in the Sonic Power Cannon, and I disperse the energy fluxes, we might do a lot of damage to them."

"Sounds good to me!' grinned Sonic. "Let's do it!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all ran into the cannon and got ready to fire. Sonic and Shadow started spinning and bouncing around. Silver acted as a telekinetic conduit, focusing his powers to give the blast some more kick.

As one, everyone on the bridge said, "SONIC POWER CANNON, FIRE!"

The cannon launched the three hedgehogs at the oncoming fleet, but all of a sudden, a massive force field appeared and blocked the attack.

"What's going on?" said Knuckles.

"It looks like the Meterex somehow knew what we were doing and created a defensive shield of some kind," said Chris. "There's no way we can break through it."

"Of course not," chuckled Dark Oak. "Didn't you know? We sent your _friend _Cosmo as a spy. We placed a chip in her brain that transmits what she sees and hears strait to us."

"No!" gasped Cosmo. "It can't be true."

"Don't worry Cosmo," laughed Silver. "I knew they were spying on us all along. So while everyone else was getting ready for a huge fight, I was planning my own schemes."

With that, Silver broke into the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, as did Sonic and Shadow. The three super-powered hedgehogs then prepared for the fight of their lives, against the evil Meterex, and the sinister Mephelis.

_"Soon my brother. Soon we will consume all of time and space."_

_ To be continued..._


End file.
